1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to methods for attaching computer components together. In particular methods, apparatus, and systems for attaching a feature plate to a laptop enclosure are disclosed.
2. Related Art
The outward appearance of a computing system, including its design, heft, assembly and durability is important to many consumers of computing systems. In particular, a durable assembly will help extend the overall life of the computing system and will thus increase its value to the user. When it comes to the manufacture of such computing systems, which include portable devices such as PDAs and laptop computers, various automated assembly processes can introduce a significant cost savings for the manufacturer. Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machines are one example of automated assembly machines that are ubiquitous in many manufacturing plants and environments, which can include machinery involving drilling, cutting, lathing, routing, grinding and other component manufacturing and handling processes.
The welding process can also be automated, and is one efficient way to attach components to a device. In the welding process an area of sheet metal in contact with another metal surface with similar thermal properties is typically heated by, for example, resistance spot welding or laser beam welding in such a way that the two materials will melt enough to bond to each other. In the conventional resistance spot welding (RSW) electricity is run through sections of metal to be welded and the heat is created by the metal's natural resistance to the electricity running through it. Unfortunately precisely targeting a RSW beam can be challenging and the RSW process also tends to harden the material, causing it to warp, reducing the material's fatigue strength, and may even stretch the material as well as anneal it. Conversely, laser beam welding can be targeted with great precision and does not suffer from the same electrical side effects as RSW. Unfortunately materials that have significant thermal dissimilarity are more difficult to weld together. For example, the substantially different melting temperatures of aluminum and steel prevent spot welding of the two materials. Consequently a more efficient joining technique would be required.
In particular, what is desired are designs and techniques that enable automated high speed assembly of computer components in a less costly yet still reliable manner.